The Head Vampire's Daughter
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Max's daughter Gabriella has been living with the Lost Boys for as long as she could remember, she has no idea who her father is or that he's the reason she was turned. But when two teenagers move to Santa Carla, everything she's ever wanted to know will finally be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have been in love with this film since the first time I saw it, when I was 13 :D. Anyway I decided to write a fanfiction on it, it's movie based and a Sam/OC because I feel there aren't enough of them. Anywho I hope you enjoy the story and please Review. And the link to what Gabriella looks like is on my profile xx BABYLIBBY96.**

* * *

Gabriella's POV...

I quickly walked through the busy busy crowd trying desperatly to keep up with Star, she was in a hurry to get to the concert for some reason and decided to drag me and Laddie with her, but if it gave us something to do besides drink someone dry then I was okay with it

"C'mon" she exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me along, Laddie had hold of my other hand and was strugglingly running with us "What's with the rush?" I asked slightly amused "He's playing our favourite song Gabby, do you really wanna miss it again?" she asked, every night a guy with a saxaphone would get on stage and play an' amazing song that I had grown to love,

so while the boys fed or created trouble somewhere we would go to the concert and dance to the song "Fair point" I giggled as she slowed down, the music had gotten louder as we got closer and she slowed down knowing we weren't gonna miss the song, she let go of my hand and I let go of Laddie's who seemed to be releaved at the fact we weren't running fast again

"Full like always" I muttered to myself as I followed her to a higher ledge where we could see the guy on stage, we soon found a good spot and I sighed in relief "Told you we'd make it if we ran" she said smugly, I rolled my eyes and started to move my hips to the beat,

after a few seconds of listening to the music Star lightly grabbed my arm "We have to go somewhere else" she said nervously, I stopped dancing and gave her a confused look "But we just got here" I whined, she sighed and shook her head "Just trust me Gabby. We have to go somewhere else" she said,

I stared at her with raised eyebrows for a few seconds before nodding "Okay, I trust you let's go" I said dissapointedly, she smiled a little and took Laddie's hand before leading us away from the stage.

Few Minutes Later...

We were walking through the arcade not looking for anything in particular and I was getting a little annoyed, all we seemed to do these days was walk around the boardwalk as we had no money, of course the boys offered to give us money but we knew better than' to take money as we knew they'd gotten it from one of their meals,

the bloodlust was hard to fight and sometimes I got so week that Star would force me to stay back at the cave so I wasn't tempted by any of the beating hearts currently surrounding me, but if fighting gave me a chance to become normal again then I would take it

"Star I'm gonna go look around" I said pulling her to a stop, she gave me a hesitant look and I replied with my own pleading expression "Please, I'll meet you back at the bikes where we always go I promise" I said, she sighed and nodded "Fine, but don't come back late or they'll leave you there like last time" she said warningly,

I rolled my eyes "I only had to fly back it wasn't that big of a deal" I said annoyed, she tilted her head and gave me a look "Okay I promise. Just go have fun and don't worry about me, I'm a big girl" I said shrugging, she nodded and walked away with Laddie leaving me alone in the middle of the boardwalk

"I know where I'm going" I whispered looking at the comic book store excitedly, I was sort of friends with the boys that owned the store even if they were 'Vampire Hunters', the didn't know about me and that was how it was staying "Hey guys" I greeted as I walked into the store, Alan was sticking comics onto the shelves while Edgar browsed through some kind of blue folder

"Hey Gabby, how's things?" he asked not looking up from the folder, I shrugged and sat on their counter next to the cash register "Boring as usual, how's the hunting?" I asked knowingly, he gave me an' annoyed look "Nothing yet, but we're getting close" he replied glancing at his brother, I nodded and grabbed a random comic before leaning back agains't the wall and flipping through the pages

"Got a problem guys?" A male unfamiliar voice asked, my head snapped up at the new voice and I smirked at the sight of him being followed by the boys "Just scoping your civilian wardbrobe" Edgar said in his usual deep and slightly intimidating voice "Pretty cool huh?" The guy asked shrugging "For a fashion victim" Alan retorted, I rolled my eyes and put down the comic to watch the scene

"Listen buddy if you're looking for the diet frozen Yogurt bar it went out of buisness last summer" Edgar said as the guy stopped in front of a row of comics "Actually I'm looking for a Batman number 14" he said looking at the brothers "That's a very serious book man" Edgar said

"Only five in existance" Alan added "Four actually, I'm always looking out for the other 3" The guy corrected, my eyes widened slightly at the fact he knew more about comics than' the Frog Brothers did, he proceeded to tell them they'd stacked the comics wrong and I had to admire him for his bravery so far "Take this" Edgar said handing him a comic "I don't like horror comics" the guy said trying to hand it back

"You'll like this one Mr Phoenix, it could save your life" Edgar said, one of the local gangs called the 'Surf Nazi's' decided to grab and run with a bunch of comics near the exit of the store "Hey get back here!" Alan shouted running after them "Gabby watch the store!" Edgar shouted as he followed his brother, I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs on the counter

"Their crazy" The guy said staring down at the comic Edgar gave him "At first. But when you get to know 'em their kind of fun" I said shrugging, he spun around to face me and his eyes widened slightly "Uh..Hi" he said, I smiled a little "Hey, I'm Gabriella but Gabby for short" I said, he nodded and came closer "Sam. And are you related to those guys?" he asked motioning to the shop exit,

I giggled "No way, I live with 5 brothers and a sister" I replied "No parents?" he asked sounding surprised, I shook my head and glanced down at the floor "Mom died giving birth to me and I've never met my father" I admitted, I suddenly realised what I'd said and I mentally cursed myself

"Sorry you didn't need to know that" I said slightly embarassed, he shrugged "It was fine, if it helps I only live with my mom, brother and Grandpa. Mom and dad got divorced a few weeks back and he got everything" Sam said crossing his arms and leaning agains't the counter in front of me, I nodded

"That must suck. Having to move to the murder capitol of the world an' all" I said not exactly knowing what else to say, he shrugged "It's not so bad. At least not anymore" he replied smirking, I smiled a little and decided it was time to get back "I have to get somewhere" I said jumping down from the counter "Let me walk you" he offered, I gave him a hesitant look and he sighed

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked shrugging, I knew he had no idea what he was getting into by talking to me but I hadn't had it in a long time, being able to speak to normal people didn't come easy for me and Star "You're lucky I like you" I sighed, he lit up like a christmas tree and we both left the store "So you like comics?" he asked, I shook my head

"Not really, but it gives me something to do in my spare time" I explained, he nodded in understanding "Fair enough, how long you lived in Santa Carla?" he asked "All my life. Is this 20 questions or somethin'?" I asked raising my eyebrows, he chuckled "Just trying to get to know you. Is that so bad?" he asked inoccently, I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head

"No, it's good that you wanna talk to me. Not many people do" I said muttering the last part, I looked around and spotted Star talking to some guy with Laddie next to her "Hey there's my brother" Sam said taking my hand and dragging me towards them

"Hey Mike" he greeted while holding the comic in plain sight, Star and Laddie noticed it and their faces fell slightly "Gabriella, did you have fun?" Star asked nervously while glancing at Sam, I guiltily nodded and let go of Sam's hand to stand next to her "It was nice talking to you" She said looking at Sam's brother and smiling, I knew she had a small thing for him but I also knew that it wasn't good for him

"C'mon Gabby, we should get back" she said placing her hands on Laddie's shoulders, I sighed in dissapointment but nodded anyway "Wait, can I see you tomorrow?" Sam asked hopefully, I glanced at Star who gave me a slight shake of the head

"I'm sorry Sam, it was nice talking to you but I can't do it again" I replied sadly, his face fell "Why not?" he asked, I shook my head "I'm sorry" I said before walking away, it wasn't long before Star caught up to me

"It was best for us both. You know what would happen if you said yes" she said, I nodded and sighed again "It was so nice to talk to someone normal Star" I said quietly "I know Gabriella. I know" she replied nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

We made our way back to the Boardwalk entrance and found the boys were there, David was on his bike while the other three were sat on the railings messing around "Hey little girl, you find your daddy yet?" Paul asked laughing, I glared at him and tilted my head

"Bite me asshole" I snapped, he shrugged "I would but someone already did" he replied, I shook my head in annoyence and Star climbed on behind David "Let's go" Marko muttered, Paul and Dwayne jumped off the railing before straddling their own bikes

"Come on Gabb's" he said motioning to the back of the bike, I only had two riding choices seen as Star always rode with David and Laddie loved riding behind Dwayne, that left me riding with one of the wildest drivers in the gang "Take your time" Paul said rolling his eyes,

I gave him a quick glare before lifting my skirt to my thigh's and swinging my right leg over Marko's bike, I released my skirt that stayed on my thigh's and shuffled forward on my seat "Comfy?" he asked smugly, I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Don't get too cocky" I said in annoyence, he laughed and suddenly stared at something to our left, I looked aswell and found Sam and his brother Mike watching us, well Mike was watching Star and Sam was glancing from me to Marko "Let's just go guys" I said staring at the back of Marko's colorfull jacket, they started up the bikes and I linked my hands together as we took off.

A Short While Later...

I entered the cave with Star and Laddie while the boys stayed outside, they told us they were gonna go find something to eat and we knew exactly what they meant "You hungry?" I asked looking down at Laddie, he shrugged and nodded

"We still have some chinese food from last night, that's all I can give you" I said slightly apologetic, he nodded and I grabbed one of the boxes from the fountain shelf, I looked inside double checking to see if there was food in there before handing it to Laddie along with a fork

"Eat up kid" I muttered before grabbing another box and doing the same, Star was sat on our bed staring down at the floor "Star, you okay?" I asked worriedly, she nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired" she replied while moving underneath the blanket, I sighed and turned back to Laddie

"You tired aswell kiddo?" I asked, he shrugged as he ate and I stood from the worn out couch "I'll be back, don't move okay?" I asked raising my eyebrows, he looked up and nodded "Okay" he said quietly, I walked over to one of the large wooden chests and lifted the lid revealing a lot of clothes inside,

I took out the items that I would wear tomorrow night before heading back over to Laddie, he had finished his food and was dozing off on the couch "C'mon. Bed time" I muttered picking him and holding him on my hip, his head fell onto my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my neck,

I carried him over to the large canopy bed and tucked him in along with his teddy bear "Night" I whispered stroking his hair "Night Gabby" he replied tiredly before closing his eyes, I smiled a little and unzipped my boots before taking them off and dropping them next to the bed, I climbed under the covers inbetween them and snuggled into my pillow before closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Night...

I strolled along the boardwalk for once allowed to be on my own, Star wondered off somewhere and Laddie decided to stay with Dwayne "Gabby!" I looked around and saw the person that was calling me, I sighed but stayed where I was "Hi Sam" I said nervously

"Look I know you told me not to talk to you anymore but I have to know why" he said pleadingly, I shook my head "It's not...safe" I replied nervously, I did a quick scan of my surroundings to make sure none of the boys were around "Safe? What do your brothers not want me around you or something?" he asked, I shook my head again and turned my gaze back to him

"It's a little more complicated than' that Sam. I wish I could hang out with you but I can't" I exclaimed quickly walking away "Wait Gabby" he called while taking my hand to stop me "What?" I asked turning around to face him "You like me right?" he asked knowingly, I sighed and nodded

"Yeah I guess" I confirmed, he shrugged "Then why can't we hang out?" he asked, I was about to reply when the sound of a revving engine filled my ears, I froze but whipped my head in every direction to find the boys "C'mon Sam" I said pulling him into one of the arcades

"You alright?" he asked looking around for the source of my nervousness "As long as we stay inside. Do you think we can get away from the boardwalk?" I asked hopefully, he shrugged "Sure, my bikes at the exit though d'you think you'll be okay to walk there?" he asked "Yeah I guess" I replied shrugging, he nodded and threw an' arm around my shoulder.

We stood at the entrance of the boardwalk and I watched Sam unchain his peddle bike "What?" he asked at my surprised expression "Well when you said bike I thought motor bike not peddle bike" I explained, he nodded and shrugged "Sorry" he said throwing one leg over to straddle the bike

"It's fine, I'm just not used to riding a normal bike" I said "Well it's not as fast but it might be fun. C'mon" he said motioning to the pegs on the back wheel, I smiled a little and stood on them before holding his shoulders "Where d'you wanna go?" he asked looking back at me,

he was surprisingly strong at the fact he was keeping the bike from tipping over from both our weight "I don't mind, just away from the boardwalk" I said glancing around one more time "Well I was planning on checking out my mom's new job, she works at the video store" he offered "Sure. As long as we get there safe I don't care" I said shrugging, he nodded and effortlessly started to peddle the bike.

A Few Minutes Later...

I walked into the Video store with Sam and looked around, I had actually never been in here before as the boys would always make sure I stayed on the boardwalk, they would actally probably kill me for coming here with Sam "You wanna find a movie?" he asked turning so that he was walking backwards

"I don't have a TV actually" I admitted shrugging "Me neither, Grandpa's satisfied with the TV guide" he said rolling his eyes, I giggled and he led me to the counter "Hey Mom" he greeted, a woman with short ginger hair turned around and smiled

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked, she had a kind motherly voice that I had never heard before "I was bored so I brought Gabby here. Gabby this is mom, mom this is Gabriella" Sam introduced, the woman held out a hand and I slowly shook it "Hi I'm Lucy" she said smiling, I nodded "Gabby, nice to meet you" I replied nervously, I wasn't exactly good with meeting people

"You too, so what are you guys up to today?" she asked curiously, Sam shrugged "Not sure, just walking around" he replied, she nodded "Okay well I have to get to work but it was nice meeting you" she said turning to me, I nodded and she walked to the other side of the counter

"Your mom's nice" I said, he shrugged "I guess" he replied, I rolled my eyes and suddenly hit something with my shoulder "Oh shit. I'm sorry" I said apologetically while staring up at the tall man I'd run into, he was about to reply when his eyes landed on my face, he stared for a few seconds and I crossed my arms a little creeped out "It's no problem miss. In fact here" he said handing me a red lollipop,

I smiled a little and hesitatingly took it "Thanks" I said "I'm Max, I own this store" he said offering me his hand, I shook it "Gabriella, and sorry again" I said pulling my hand away, he nodded "You're 15 am I right?" he asked, I glanced at Sam who was watching the whole thing before turning back to Max

"Uh yeah. Do I know you?" I asked curiously, he was starting to look very familiar and I couldn't figure it out "No, I'm sorry you just reminded me of someone" he said, I nodded and he walked away "That was weird" Sam commented as I turned back to him "I know right? C'mon" I said taking his hand and leading him out of the store.


	4. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
